Our Days
by xXCherryxSweetxTemptationsXx
Summary: Fluffy one-shot. Gift fic for my co-writer. \ In which Karkat comforts his ailing matesprit and Emi cannot write decent summaries for one-shots so just read it okay.


**{Author's Note: So, recently a certain someone wrote me the most amazing Christmas present I have received thus far. I can't not give fluff in return. Soooo, this is for you, Britni. *heartheart***

**As a side note, I haven't actually written anything of my own accord for a long, long time, so I'm kind of rusty.. It was also written in less than two hours and unofficially proofread, but I hope it gives everyone the fluff feels nonetheless. Either way, I'm proud of myself for finally getting my ass on Word and writing something. Even though it's disappointingly short aslkdjf;sdsa;kdjf  
**

**HOW DO TITLES.  
**

**********Disclaimer: Homestuck and all of its lovely characters belong to the master of and sinker of all ships, Andrew Hussie. I claim no right to them, because if I were in charge here, there wouldn't be ships, there would be a fucking armada. Also I would whore Karkat around like no one's motherfuckin' business because he's too shippable for his own good. But yeah, Homestuck isn't mine.  
**

**Now, on to the fluffs!}**

* * *

There was never an uneventful day in the Captor-Vantas hive. Boredom reared its hideous mug every so often but never cared to stay for very long. Many a time, the two residents would have welcomed it. Other times, they didn't mind so much.

There were the deeply flushed days filled with cuddling on the couch, cheesy pick-up lines and innuendo (courtesy of Sollux and which Karkat pretended to utterly loathe when it was really just the opposite), slightly awkward sentiments, ridiculous flirting (also mostly courtesy of Sollux), pity, and of course, sensual pailing. Those were the days they loved most, but they were lucky to get even a few hours of it because at the most inconvenient of moments, someone would always barge in or do something incredibly stupid that endangered everyone's lives.

Naturally, there were the days when a certain honey-blood was seemingly attached to his husktop by an unwavering force beyond anything a simple mortal could comprehend. On these days, his cherry-blooded mate was one of three things: a raging, raving storm of frustration spewing fire and insults that even Dave had never heard from him; a quietly fuming, sulking little grub moping about the hive or huddled on the couch watching a romcom for the seventy-six hundredth time; or (usually after several hours of one of the previous phases) a pitiful, whining little kitten with mercilessly imploring eyes and pouting lips constantly attempting to climb onto the Gemini's lap, anything to get between him and his precious husktop and win his attention. The third, though the most embarrassing, was always the most effective.

Too often, there were the days that erupted violently into snarls, shouts, screams, kicks, punches, scratches, and even the occasional black pail-fest. These usually ended with some combination of gashes, black eyes, violently simmering tempers, teary apologies, various broken items, and very, very sore muscles. In the end, the cause for it all was so trivial that neither of them could even remember it.

Then, there were days like this one.

Every light and mechanism in the house was off, even Sollux's husktop, and the faint glow from outside was the only thing that made vision feasible. Karkat was seated on the couch in the leisure block, for once not speaking, growling, or making a sound at all other than his soft breaths. The object of his rapt and uncharacteristically delicate attention: his matesprit, lying curled up on the couch in obvious pain with his head resting on the candy-blood's thigh.

Karkat had grown used to the honey-blood's frequent migraines long before their flushed relationship had sprouted. He knew how incredibly painful they could become and what could happen if Sollux reached the breaking point, but even more mild (a very, very loose term) ones such as this made his vascular pump twist with pity. Every little light or sound could multiply the pain tenfold, so he went out of his way to make sure nothing disturbed his mate on these days.

No one but Sollux would believe that Karkat Vantas could be so quiet.

A pitiful whimper drew the Cancer's attention, scarlet-and-yellow eyes shifting down. He could barely make out Sollux's face in the dim lighting, but every feature was so ingrained with agony that it made him flinch visibly. His fingers paused where they had been stroking his matesprit's hair, and he frowned, contemplating. Nimble digits traveled down to the other's neck instead, deftly searching for just the right spot– Ah, there. His fingertips found the hollow space at the base of Sollux's skull where the cranial and spinal bones met, rubbing careful but firm circles there. A loud groan escaped the figure curled against him, and he couldn't help but smirk. He could both see and feel the honey-blood slacken. After so many sweeps of this, he found these weak points with ease, knowing just where to massage and when. Of course, that alone wouldn't cure his matesprit of his migraine, but it would certainly relieve him enough until his medication started to kick in. Karkat certainly didn't mind being useful for once.

He shifted his other hand back up, massaging one of Sollux's smaller horns while his other worked at the hollow at the base of his skull. The taller troll practically melted against him, groaning and sighing softly in relieved gratitude. In thanks, he gave a slow, gentle nuzzle against Karkat's slightly bulging stomach, still heavy with their grub. That earned a barely audible gasp and a light flush from the mutant-blood. That particular part of his abdomen was still rather sensitive, and Sollux's touch sent warm tingles throughout it like nothing he had ever felt before. A light smile tugged at Karkat's lips, and he leaned down to nuzzle his matesprit's hair in return with utmost care.

"Flushed for you," Karkat whispered with a tender kiss to his matesprit's sweat-laden brow. The yellow-blood murmured something akin to a return of affections before groaning in appreciation as soft fingers returned to kneading the base of his skull, and Karkat chuckled softly.

No, these days weren't so bad at all.

* * *

**{Author's Note: P.S. Happy belated Christmas and New Year's wishes to all. *heartses for everyoneses*}**


End file.
